


McCoy And Spock Celebrate America's Birthday

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: America's Birthday, Baseball, Bickering, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Holidays, Humor, Implied Anal Sex, Independence Day - Freeform, Licking, Loveseat Sex, M/M, Making Out, Old Married Couple, Sex Behind The Dugout, The Upper Midwest, hotdogs, mustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock try to participate in traditional Fourth of July activities, but keep getting sidetracked by sexual pleasures.





	McCoy And Spock Celebrate America's Birthday

“Americans shoot off a lot of fireworks, Leonard.”

“Well, they’ve got a lot to celebrate,” McCoy answered Spock as they watched an Independence Day celebration on television. 

They were both comfortably tucked into a loveseat with their hands and arms entwined with each other’s. They absently played with each other’s fingers, and the contact probably accounted for Spock’s very real sense of peace and serenity. Although McCoy did not receive the same tactile stimulation that Spock was by the finger play, he was gratified because his partner was so sated and contented. 

Another person, or even two, could have shoved themselves into the rattan loveseat because Spock and McCoy were cuddled so closely together. But neither noticed nor made any complaint about any discomfiture about their closeness. 

“Such brilliant colors light up the night sky for a brief moment before the darkness closes in again. Only a few trails of smoke mark their passage against the stars.” Spock was waxing poetic, and there was almost a sadness to his monologue because of the transient beauty before them. “The fireworks are certainly very pretty, though. I can see why Americans use them for the candles for America‘s birthday cake.” He watched as his favorite, a golden shower, spread over the television screen. “Very pretty, indeed,” he echoed after another contemplative moment.

“That they are.” McCoy was feeling mellow. He was enjoying showing off his native homeland to Spock. Today had certainly been a day for a slice of real Americana, and McCoy had made certain that Spock got to participate.

Earlier, they had gone to a baseball game and enjoyed hotdogs and cold beers with other cheering fans as they sat on wooden bleachers. 

“This bench with no cushioning is going through my skinny hindquarters, Leonard. The grain of the wood will be imprinted on my posterior.“

“Suck it up, Vulcan. It’s part of the experience.“

Then McCoy had glanced at Spock, laughed, and suggested that Spock wipe mustard from the hotdog off his face. Instead of using a napkin, though, the peeved and mischievous Spock had darted out his tongue to clear his face of the tangy treat. McCoy had given him the steely eye then. The damn Vulcan had known very well what he was doing to McCoy by darting his tongue about like that and not using it on Leonard. They stood up for the seventh inning stretch, went out for more treats, and never made it back for the rest of the ballgame. But McCoy got that alien tongue to do some mighty interesting things to him behind the dugout, especially since the tongue still had the residue of the spicy mustard on it.

After all of that activity, the edge had been taken off their sex drive for awhile. After a light supper (for who could eat much after consuming loaded hotdogs), McCoy and Spock had opted not to watch fireworks at the city park. That‘s when the loveseat in their room was put to good use.

“Such transitory beauty,” Spock was lamenting. “Too bad it cannot last longer. I suppose that it is like cut roses, though. A beautiful sight to behold, but dying before our eyes as we admire them.”

“It’s a fleeting moment, it’s true, with the fireworks in the sky. But that’s one of the ways we celebrate the birthday of our country. We feel very lucky to be living here.”

That statement broke Spock‘s reverie. “It seems, though, that America has a lot of troubles.”

“We’ve always had troubles, but we’ve lasted for several hundred years so we must be doing something right. We have a few setbacks occasionally, but we have always gone on. Time heals, and leaves us with scars to remind us not to let it happen again. Sometimes, we don‘t always heed those scars and their warnings, though. So the struggle is a little harder. We aren’t infallible. And we can be slow learners. ”

“But the news is catastrophic now and filled with reports of terrible events.” 

“And it probably always will be. Man being man, we have to keep testing each other. That’s what makes wars and sporting events. Men always wanna see who’s best. Women could care less about those pissing contests. They are nest builders, so wars have no place in their agenda. But struggles go on. And, sad to say, some people try to take what isn’t rightfully theirs. So, the other person will retaliate. And, voila, we have a war on our hands.“

“I would have thought that America could have found an answer to all of that struggling by now.“

“America doesn‘t mean freedom from strive. Far from it. We own no magic solution along those lines. But anybody can succeed here. It all depends on how hard the person wants to try. That opportunity is what makes us great. Other countries don‘t offer their people chances like that.” 

“At least it is a place for opportunity. As you said, anybody can succeed.“

“And this is all a very serious discussion.“ He raised an eyebrow and gave Spock a flirty look. “Speaking of succeeding, wanna light a few fireworks of our own? This isn’t called a loveseat for nothing, you know. And sitting close together like this is giving me all sorts of notions that I‘d like to, ah, discuss with you.”

Spock was immediately interested. His eyes twinkled and his face took on a crafty look. “Oh, Leonard, you have the most wonderful ideas.”

“And you have the most wonderful-- But I don’t want to talk about it. I want to see it put to good use. What do you say, Vulcan? Shall we light up the night sky ourselves and put those firecrackers outside to shame?”

Spock drew his arm around McCoy’s shoulder and drew him closer. “I can see fireworks flashing in your eyes already, Leonard,” he said with a soft smile.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” McCoy murmured and pulled Spock’s willing lips down to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
